Crimson Planet
Crimson Planet (pol. Szkarłatna Planeta) to megakolaboracja stworzona przez wielu nieznanych twórców (np. Terumi), zweryfikowana przez rWooshi. Demon ten jest krótki jak na typowego Ekstremalnego Demona, gdyż trwa zaledwie 1 minutę i 10 sekund (long). Poziom jest na takim poziomie trudności, że niektórzy gracze zaczęli porównywać go do Bloodlust. Etap został oceniony 9 maja 2019 roku. Poziom utrzymuje się aktualnie na #2 miejscu Oficjalnej Listy Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów, tuż pod Zodiac i nad Bloodlust, choć według wielu osób jest on trudniejszy niż Zodiac, a niektórzy porównują go z Sonic Wave Infinity. Weryfikacja poziomu zajęła ponad 4 miesiące. Posiada on 91 998 obiektów. Historia Budowa poziomu zaczęła się gdzieś w okolicach końca 2.0, kiedy Terron postanowił zbudować swoją część w konkursie ViPriNa do Yatagarasu (O tutaj). Którą zdecydowali zamienić część Manixa648. Abstract Dark czym prędzej wygrał dany konkurs. Część Terrona zawierała strasznie szybką i intesywną rozgrywkę co idealnie wpasowywało się w ten poziom, więc postanowili wkleić tą część do Crimson Planet. Opis Poziom zaczyna się od niewiarygodnie trudnej sekcji kostki, która wymaga synchronizacji w pikselach. Po krótkim odcinku piłki i robota poziom przechodzi w bardzo trudną sekwencję statków, która wymaga wielu umiejętności. Podczas kompilacji do kropli gracz staje się kostką, a część się kończy. Część TrueOmega to niemal całkowicie szaleńczo trudna część fali, która wymaga mnóstwa umiejętności i manewrowania. Bardzo często przełącza się między rozmiarami i grawitacją. Część kończy się łatwiejszą sekcją kostki. Part EndLevela zaczyna się trudną sekwencją statku z kilkoma prostymi lotami i kończy się bardzo trudnym ufo z wieloma kulami i portalami w ciasnych przestrzeniach, które wymagają wielu umiejętności. Część YakobNugget zaczyna się od krótkiej sekcji automatycznej kostki i krótkiej sekcji prostego latania. Niezwykle ciasny i trudny odcinek fali podąża za ruchomymi kolcami. Część kończy się bardzo krótkim, ale ciasnym pająkiem po krótkiej sekcji statku. Część Dz3sera zaczyna się od bardzo ciasnego prostego statku, po której następuje bardzo szybka i ciasna fala. Część kończy się trudnym segmentem ufo opartym na połowie prędkości. Część Terrona zawiera bardzo szybką rozgrywkę, z sekcją sześcianu, bardzo ciasną częścią fali, inną częścią sześcianu, bardzo ciasnym segmentem ufo, prostym statkiem i krótką piłką opartą na synchronizacji. Część kończy się segmentem robota o połowie prędkości. Część AimTheSame zaczyna się od krótkiej kostki i części robota, po czym następuje ciasna sekwencja statku. Po napiętym i szybkim segmencie fal część kończy się trudnym segmentem ufo. Part Zimnior12 zaczyna się od bardzo szybkiego, jak i ciemnego segmentu pająka, po którym następuje trudny segment ufo i sekcja kostki. Bardzo ciasny i trudny odcinek fali o różnych rozmiarach i grawitacji jest następny (wyjątkowo trudny do zobaczenia, z ciemnym tłem i kombinacją bloków). Część TrusTa zaczyna się od bardzo ciasnej sekcji mini-kostki opartej na synchronizacji, po której następuje krótki segment ufo. Po ciasnej sekwencji statków z dużą ilością prostego statku, część kończy się szybką sekcją mini-kostki. Part MrPPs rozpoczyna się sekcją mini kostki, po której następuje krótka sekwencja czterokrotnego przyspieszenia z jeszcze bardziej prostym lotem. Po bardzo szybkim i ciasnym odcinku fali i segmencie pająka, część kończy się prostym statkiem z wieloma portalami grawitacyjnymi. Tekst na końcu informuje o końcu etapu („THE END”). Poziom kończy się napisami z udziałem wszystkich, którzy uczestniczyli we współpracy, oraz nazwy poziomu pojawiającej się zaraz po nich. Ciekawostki * W poziomie znajduje się Easter Egg, który mówi „What can I say except you're welcome”, który zabija cię na końcu poziomu. Nie wiadomo, co to powoduje. Jest to nawiązanie do amerykańskiego filmu Vaiana: Skarb oceanu z 2016 roku. * Crimson Planet ma już nawet własny sequel o nazwie Scarlet Sirius, który nie jest jeszcze gotowy. * Stara część Aimthesame stała się memem na Twitterze z powodu tego, jak bardzo była okropna. * 22 kwietnia, 2018 roku Wooshi999 doznał 92% śmierci tuż przed napisami końcowymi. Z tego powodu ostro wprowadził ułatwienia do poziomu, jednak na koniec wycofał większość z nich. * Poziom, podobnie jak Visible Ray, czekał na swego pierwszego zwycięzcę ponad rok. * Część Terrona w poziomie jest częścią która miała się pojawić w Yatagarasu jako część do konkursu. * Poziom został oceniony 9 maja, 2019 roku, prawie po roku od weryfikacji. * Gracz o nicku "ThunderBT" zrobił bardzo dobry progress na telefonie z tego poziomu (np. przejście fali w części Zimniora). * Hasło do poziomu to: 123456. * W części EndLevela jeżeli zginiemy w pobliżu jego nicku, napis przekręci się na "CreamPie". Osoby, które ukończyły poziom Galeria Crimson planet1.png Crimson planet2.png Crimson planet3.png Filmy Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy z 2018 roku Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Niesamowity demon